warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Starforce StarClan/Archiv 1
Hallo Herzlich willkommen, Starforce :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir hier. Wenn du deine Geschichten auch veröffentlichen willst. Kannst du gern das Erfindungs Wiki benutzen ^^, musst aber nicht. Wünsche dir noch viel Spaß - LG Aki-chan86 13:32, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hier habe ich meine Meinung aufgeschrieben: Diskussion:Geheimnis des Waldes. Wäre schön deine Meinung zu wissen - Aki-chan86 19:57, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Wenn du eine Frage hast, kannst du gerne einen Blog-Beitrag erstellen oder das Forum nutzen, oder auch unsere Diskussionsseiten ^^ Aber bitte erstell nicht extra einen Artikel (: LG Silberfluss 15:07, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Dem kann ich mich anschließen. Zu deiner Frage. Ich denke es hängt damit zusammen, dass Beltz auch noch den Special Band "Das Gesetz der Krieger" (Code of the Clans) auf deutsch veröffentlicht da dies ja ca. 500 Seiten sind, pausieren sie mit Sternenglanz bis Dezember. Schade drum :( - LG Aki-chan86 18:23, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi Starforce, ich hab eine Frage wegen Character Art. Muss man da fragen, wenn man eine Katze gestalten und dann hier rein stellen will oder nicht? Eulenstern (Diskussion) 09:44, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild Sry, dass ich dir nicht eher geantwortet habe. Das Bild kannst du mit GIMP zeichnen. Guck für nähere Informationen vllt auf Mausefells Diskusionsseite. Dort hab ich ihr schon mal fragen zu GIMP beantwortet. Silberfluss wird dir bestimmt ebenso gerne bestimmt weiterhelfen. Wenn du Probleme hast ^^ - LG Aki-chan86 00:39, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo, Mit GIMP kann ich dir gerne weiterhelfen, wenn du Fragen hast ^^ Bei mir hat das auch seine Zeit gedauert bis ich das einigermaßen verstanden habe, aber leider komme ich momentan einfach nicht dazu neue BlumenCLan-Mitglieger zu zeichen ^^ LG Silberfluss 17:42, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hierarchie Dies können wir gern auf auf der Diskussionsseite austragen. - Aki-chan86 18:19, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Wie jetzt? -Starforce ::xD. Na auf dieser Diskussionseite: Diskussion:Hierachie - Aki-chan86 18:39, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Distelklaue Distelkralle kann genauso richtig sein. Distelklaue taucht jedoch zuerst im dritten Band auf. Distelkralle weit dannach. Ich bin mal gespannt, wie die Übersetzer es in den späteren Büchern (z.B. Blausterns Prophezeiung) handhaben. Also lassen wir erstmal Distelklaue. - Aki-chan86 17:28, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Verstehe, tut mir leid, wenn ich nerve, LG Starforce StarClan 19:29, 22 Mai 2011 (UTC) Tigerstern Die frage war für finsterstern, aber trotzdem danke........ nur ich bin nicht grad so gut in englisch, kannst du mir die geschichte in deutsch geben ^^ ? Goldherz 11:48, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC)Goldherz toll danke XD. Efeuteich...... sie ist also eine Verräterin, oda wie soll ich das sehen ? Goldherz 15:03, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC)Goldherz Hallo Star ^^, habe jetzt die Fragen in den Tigerstern-Thread verschoben - ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse, Sonst wird das ganz zu unübersichtlich ihr könnt euch gerne im Forum weiter unterhalten - LG Aki-chan86 19:17, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC) Meine Antwort findest du hier: Forum:Tigerstern wenn du sie überhaupt lesen willst... Finsterstern 27.05.2011 21:41 GS + Coverkatzen Hallo Star, ja ich weiß. Manchmal bin ich auch bei warriorcats.de und gucke dort nach. Weißt du, ich bin auch dauernd am überlegen nimmt man was rein, bzgl. der Coverkatzen oder nicht. Bei der 2. Staffel ist es recht logisch welche es sind. Bei der ersten jedoch nicht. Ich hab auch überlegt, nimmt man das hinein was Beltz einigen Fans geschrieben hat. Und zwar: 1. Sammy/Feuerpfote 2. Graustreif 3. Blaustern 4. Gelbzahn 5. Wolkenschweif und 6. Feuerstern. Ich hab die Coverkatzen aber rausgenommen, da es bei einigen wie beim 2., 3. und beim 6. erhebliche differenzen und Fanmeinungen gibt und ich auch schon öfters den Stunde der Finsternis-Artikel, wegen Feuerstern (da manche diese Katze für Sandsturm halten) hab ändern müssen, da es auch viele Meinungen gibt. Man weiß auch nicht was nun wahr ist, und überprüfen bei einer so gut besuchte Facebook-Seite wie Vickys ist recht schwierig. Kann auch möglich sein, dass deine Aussage stimmt. Als ich noch frisch in der Materie drin war, hab ich auch anfangs den Hoax (die Ente) mit dem Warrior Cats-Film 2012 geglaubt. - LG Aki-chan86 12:50, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja leider, es ist erstmal kein Warrior Cats-Film geplant, das weiß ich jedoch weil es auf der offiziellen Warriors Homepage steht, dass noch kein Film geplant ist, weil Vicky dies auch noch bestätigt hat und weil auch Beltz bestätigt hat, dass noch kein Film produziert wird. Aber ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn ein Film rauskäme, am liebsten in CGI-Technik. Ich denke mal die Autorinnen werden ihre Fans sicher informieren wenn ein Film rauskommt. Außer sie werden nicht in den Film einbezogen, was jedoch nicht gut wäre. Ja siehste, jeder hat eine andere Meinung ^^. Ich bin btw auch der Meinung das die pinke Katze Feuerherz (unten mit Graustreif ) - dies ist am logischsten - sein könnte, aber es könnte auch Graustreif (unten mit Silberfluss sein). Das Bild ist mehrfach auslegbar. Ebenso wie das von Cover 3. Aber Cover 6 ist eindeutig Feuerstern. Deswegen sind die Coverkatzen ja erstmal raus. ^^ Übrigens bist du auch gern in unserem IRC-Chat: http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 eingeladen! Dort können wir uns alle unterhalten und uns beraten ^^ Ist es für dich dann okay, wenn ich deinen Blog lösche? Weil wir nicht unbedingt wollen das Blogs (z.B. nur Meinungsumfragen zu WaCa) aus dem Boden schießen wie Pilze - gibt einige. Da gibt es ja andere Foren wie halt warriorcats.de oder auch unser Forum, das genutzt werden kann oder auch den Chat, um sich auszutauschen. - Aki-chan86 14:56, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hab ne neue Antwort in Tigerstern Forum geschrieben: Forum:Tigerstern Finsterstern 28.05.2011 19:51 Stammbaum Hallo Star, also klar helf ich dir. Hier ist die Vorlage für die Stammbäume. Du musst damit nur etwas rumprobieren. Hier ist mal der Quellcode für den Stammbaum von Wolkenjäger: }} So sieht er dann aus: }} D-sind dei männlichen und F bei der Farbe die weiblichen Du musst dann nur für eine neue Spalte ein | setzen. Die Zeichen findest du in der Vorlage. - LG Aki-chan86 15:01, 14. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Hey Star^^ Der Chat war gut^^. Ich hab gleich danach an Schuss gearbeitet ohne den Manga zukennen. Dafür hab ich mit anderen Artikel z.B. den von Mitzi kombiniert. Schreib mir doch auch mal.^^ PS: Kann ich mich auch an dich wenden wenn Silber keine Zeit hat? LG Feder Hi Star^^ Danke für deine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Und danki ,dass ich mich auch an dich wenden kann.^^ Ich komm mal wieder in den Chat vielleicht auch jetzt gleich.^^ LG Feder Okay, das heißt dann aber auch, dass wir die Vorlagen vom englischen Wiki nicht benutzen sollten. Schließlich sollten die ja auch eigentlich nur dort benutzt werden.... Tautropfen 19:13, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Erstmal musst du mich nicht gleich anschnautzen. o3ô Zweitens meinte ich nicht das Bild von Rainflower sondern die ganzen Vorlagen im Allgemeinen. Wenn wir das Artwork von dem eglischen Wiki schon nicht benutzen, sollten wir die Vorlagen dafür ebenfalls nicht benutzen. Tautropfen 19:23, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Na dann.... aber "Hmpf!" ist aber Shadows line die darfst du nicht benutzen! XD (das war übrigens nicht ernst gemeint) Ich versuch wieder etwas aktiver hier zu werden, ich würde auch gerne beim Charaart helfen. Gibts da irgendeine Vorrausetzung? ich mein ich kann mit den Vorlagen umgehen wenn das die einzige ist :3 shading bekommt ich auch hin, bin bei meinen Charas nur zu faul dafür xD Tautropfen 19:31, 21. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen äähhh also erstmal finde ichs unfair. ich hab mich bereits entschuldigt. und wenn ICH mondherz' bilder hässlich finde, na und? er hat MEINE schließlich auch beleidigt!!! (siehe DISKUSSION!!!!) wtf ...anonym... -oder auch nicht :(((- ich hab welche gezeichnet, ok welche nicht. dein bild hab ich in beiden gleichzeitig gehabt, aber ich habs ja wieder entfernt. und mondherz fande die bilder hässlich, die ich selbst gezeichnet hatte . und was soll daran bitte frech sein, wenn ich mich 1. entschuldige und 2. nicht will dass man MEINE bilder beleidigt??? Vanille :( Hi Star^^ Was ist denn mit Vanille los? Ich persönlich mag die Bilder von Mond sehr. Sehen wir uns mal wieder im Chat? LG Federschweif Chatakter ArtBearbeiten Hallo,Star Kannst du dir bitte meine zwei neuen Bilder beim Chatakter Art ansehen? Lahmfuß 13:20,14.Okt Eichhornflug ich wollte nur erwähnen das eichhörnchen,,flug" nicht unbedinkt mit ,,flug" übersetzt werden muss das kann für viele komisch sein wenn auf einmal im buch seht Eichhorn-pelz,-schweif,-fell ich würde nicht unbedingt gleich im wiki -flug scheiben.Es ist ja noch nicht sicher . Ach ja deine Bilder geffallen mir :) . Rotkehlchenflug Trotzdem schniff :I Oki da freu ich mich schon ;D hey hey,star wie macht man dieses shading? Lahmfuß du fragst warum ich nich mehr in den chat komme? dann denk mal nach und wieso fragst du überhaupt du kannst es dir denken. sag mal aki sie soll in skype on kommen ? bitte danke lilie Hallo. hallo. ich bin neu hier und finde das richtig schön!! die bilder und das ihr euch so viel mühe gebt; richtig toll :D wie macht ihr dass mit den katzen malen die sind cool! kannst du mir weiterhelfen?? ich hab deine diskussion mal durchgelesen und bemerkt dass so ne vanillepfote dich anscheinend nicht mag xD und du sie auch nicht, ich hab ihre seite gesehen xD was hat sie den gemacht? sie hat bilder beleidigt? ich würde das gern wissen nicht das ich auch so was mach und dann gelöscht werde so wie sie xD kannst mich gern Cherry nennen. du musst nicht "cherry fruity" sagen das ist viel zu lang. wenn ich dich Star nennen darf?? :) Cherry Fruity 14:36, 24. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Cherry Fruity P.S übrigens ist sie meine schwester (also vanille) sie hat mir aber nicht gesagt was sie da macht. :( wir streiten grade xD nicht dass da iwas passiert. wir haben nur eine email adresse, deswegen auch die gleiche ip :) passt schon, fireheart hat mich aufgeklärt im chat xD oki, danke schonmal :D ich finde deine bilder trotzdem schön. bei mir ist leider der Rand immer so gepixelt, deswegn kann ich iwie nicht richtig malen :( wie macht man das, das das so schön aussieht ? Cherry Fruity 14:23, 25. Okt. 2011 (UTC) heyy :) ich biins nochamal, und wollte fragen wegen den bildern. unter mir ist ja ein bild von DJ und bei ihm fehlen auch an den rändern schwarze pixel, bei mir auch immer!! wie machst du das?? kannst du vielleicht inden chat kommen?? wär lieb, danke- Cherry Hi, ich habe ein selbstgemaltes bild und wollte wissen wie du es findest (: Grüüüüßße....DJ-Nekoo Heyy!! Ich hab mal ne frage: wer hat diese wiki eigentlich gegründet?? Hawkyy 1. 11. 2011 Okayyy danke!!!!! Hab vergessen dass man dort nachschauen kann =DDD Hawkily As Was ist Gimp? LG, Mohnfeuer Help meeeeeeee ... Hi star, ich kann mich nicht anmelden und in das caracter art komm ich auch nicht ich kapiers nicht und in einen blog kann ich auch nicht schreiben.Das mit dem Blog und anmelden liegt glaub am internet da ich bei verwanten bin. Rotkehlchenflug es lag am Internet naja auf jeden fall kappier ichs immer noch nicht mit dem Art wenn du mir helfen würdest wäre ich dir sehr dankbar ach ja Eichhorn,,flug" wird nicht mit Spinnen bein zur kriegerrin ernannt Rotkehlchen wie kann ich wenn ich in einem anderen wiki admin bin jemand anderes auch zum admin mchenn ? hi star. sorry dass ich gestern nicht gekommen bin, aber ih hatte heute ein referat und muste noch lernen. wie wär es heute abend um 5 im chat? sry nochamal :)) - Cherry ich komm da auch nicht rein :// Mondherz 16:37, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) 100000% XDD Mondherz 16:41, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ich heiße bei skype jetzt moony22333 weil ich mein blödes pw vergessen habe -.-' Mondherz 16:44, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) mein spezialgebiet :DDD das schaff nur ich XDDD Mondherz 16:50, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi Star -.- Das gesamte Internet ist bei mir grad zum 2ten mal abgesrtürzt! Ich komm auch nicht mehr in den Chat, als ich grad eben da war, habt du und Tau bei mir im Status geschrieben. Also nicht wundern, ich versuch es nochmal, vllt bg XD Fireheart002 19:45, 7. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Bella Sara Meinst du das Online Spiel, oder das DS Spiel???--Tinipfote 19:22, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ivypool Hey Star :D Weil sie ja verschieden beschrieben wurde (mit weißem Gesicht und ich glaube einmal auf ieinem Cover) würde ihr vorschlagen einfach alternative Versionen zu machen ^^ Achja sry dass ich grad nicht in den Chat komme, aber ich hatte nen anstregenden Tag und will euch nicht mit meiner Laune nerven xD Vllt mache ich gleich noch ein paar Bearbeitungen und geh off mal gucken ^^ LG Süva :D Merry Christmas! Hallo Star :3 Ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und ein gutes neues Jahr :D Fireheart002 09:12, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Hey Star fröhliche Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr LG Feder 13:33, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Auch von mir frohe Weihnachten und frohes neues Jahr! Adlerkralle99 18:54, 23.Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Sternchen, ich wünsche dir ebenfalls frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! - Ich will meine alte Freundin wieder ;( hey es tut mir leid, dass ich so bin momentan.nur du hast mich damit total überrumpelt und ich war auf das gefühlscaos nicht gefasst und joa. ich weiß ich hätte dir gegen über erlich sein sollen, aber ich wusste noch nicht bescheid über dies und das. ich will einfach nur die alte star wieder haben.meine freundin und mein ratgeber, meine unterstürzerin und mein beschützer ich will dich wieder so haben wie es war und nicht wie es jz zusein scheint. wir streiten uns nur wegen IHM dass ist nicht gerade freunschaftsaufbauend. denn es nützt niemanden was. in liebe deine lilienblüte Bild Hey Cousine :D Komm mir jetzt n bissl blöd vor weil ich nich weiss wöfür das bild is...xDD Aber Sonnensturm is total schön ^^ knuddle knuddle knuddle Tinipfote 10:59, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ja is schon klar aber ich habe eben die wahrheit gesagt. Könnten wir die beleidigungen bitte lassen? -.- Drachenherz 2 16:08, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sichelschweif Hallo Star, es tut mir leid dass du nicht da warst, aber es wurd einstimmig vom Chat beschlossen, dass Sichelschweif erst einmal für eine Weile aus dem Chat gebannt wird. Gründe: Er hat sich als Keks, Drachenherz und auch als dich ausgegeben, verarscht und beleidigt User. Sichelschweif besitzt folgende IP: webchat@dslb-178-007-144-048.pools.arcor-ip.net. Damit du ihn erkennst, falls er trotz des Banns in den Chat kommen sollte, ansonsten ist ihm nichts zu geben. LG 19:57, 6. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Mein Profil Ich habe gelesen was du mir angeboten hast. Wenn ich einmal Zeit habe schreib ich das alles wieder hin und dann schreib ich dir, dass du die Seite für unangemeldete Nutzer sperren kannst. Danke. Aber im Moment hab ich keine Zeit das alles noch einmal zu schreiben aber sobald ich Zeit habe mach ichs und melde mich dann bei dir. lg. Finsterstern 06.04.2012 13:43 Ich habe es jetzt erledigt. hatte doch ein wenig mehr Zeit. Wäre nett wenn dus jetzt für unangemeldete Nutzer sperrst. lg. Finsterstern 06.04.2012 14:41 Spoiler Hey ^^ Keine Sorge, die Spoiler machen mir nichts ^^ Ich bin schon immer im e-wiki unterwegs und schaue was es da neues zu the last hope gibt xD Ich weiß jetzt schon ein paar interessante Fakten, aber ich bin froh, wenn du die Auftritte jetzt ergänzen kannst ^^ LG 16:16, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bild hey Cousi x33 hiiier is das Bild das ich dir versprochen hab..hab ma was neues ausprobier ;) Hoffentlich gefällts dir! xD - 21:52, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Übersetzungen Hi,also ich wollte nur aus neugier wissen woher du und andere wissen wie die neuen Bücher und die Charas heißen, also Löwenpfote,Häherpfote und Distelpfote (I heate you Belz!).LGEkliss 14:19, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Info.Und du hast recht.Wie konnte Belz Hollyleaft nur Distelpfote nenne.Mir würde so Stechpalmenpfote oder was anderes viel besser gefallen.Ich dachte Belz sei dumm,aber so tief kann man doch nicht sinken.... LG Ekliss 14:37, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Zitat Vorlagen Hallo Star! Ich würde gerne wissen wie man vorlagen erstellt, da ich ja noch im anderen wikis bin wo es keine gibt. Würde mich echt freuen wenn du antwortest Lg-Eki Name Hey, sorry, ich hab nich gewusst, dass es hier jemand gibt, der auch StarForce heißt. Ich bin ja auch eigentlich in nem anderen Wiki. Tut mir Leid, kannst du mir verzeihen? xD War echt keine Absicht, lg Note <3 Bin neu hier Hallo Starforce! Ich wollte mal fragen, wie ich am Schnellsten an Freunde komme, weil ich gerne welche haben möchte. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich etwas mit der Frage nerve, aber ich möchte es wirklich wissen. - LG Dämmerwald 20.09 Uhr 8. Juli 2012 (UTC) Hey, sry, dass ich schon zum 2. mal heute störe, aber ich wollte fragen, wie man Benutzernamen verlinken kann, schließlich zeigt man mir immer an, dass es diese Seite nicht gibt. Danke im Vorraus - LG Dämmerwald 20.53 Uhr 8. Juli 2012 (UTC) Keksauge -.- Hi Star, Ich wollt dich fragen ob du mal mit Keksauge reden kannst, zwar ist der ircc lehr trotzdem regt mich das irgenwie auf: Sie hat mir den nick geklaut Keks ok das hab ich ihr schon gesagt aber Plätzchen hat sie auch genommen ! vl. kannst du mal mit ihr reden LG Lünchen (ich kann mich nich mehr anmelden ;( ) Bild :) Ein Hauskätzchen Ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt und hoffe es gefällt dir <3 GLG Jacky Danke! Hallo, Danke ^.^ Werd ich mir zu Herzen nehmen, vielleicht werd ich mich da auch mal blicken lassen :) Lg A Pictuire for you ♥ Hier hab ich mal Sternenkraft als Heilerschülerin versucht :3- 14:03, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ein bildchen der anfüher heißt:buchenstern ich hoffe er gefält dir ich habe nur paint er ist aber schön geworden oder musst nicht danken! dein Loki love (Diskussion) 19:13, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild für Dich Hey, Star. Ich hab für dich ein Bild gemacht. Ich hoffe es wird dir gefallen X3. --Michi (Talk) 18:57, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bin neu Hallo Star.. Ich habe gelesen, dass man Signaturen erst später nach dem man bestimmte bedingungen ausgefüllt hat benutzen darf. Dürfte ich aber auf meine Seite welche Stellen. Ich habe da ja schon Katzen reingestellt und wollte da neben die Namen halt als Siggi einfügen? LG Keksmuffin (Diskussion) 06:05, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Star! Vielen Dank für die Info, ich fühle mich wirklich sicherer..du hast recht, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal mit ihnen reden...das tut mir echt leid. Vielleicht finden wir einen weg und sie lassen mich wenigstens ein paar mal in den Chat! LG, deine # von nuss ich hab auf akis seite nichts bearbeitet.was sool das # Danke!♥ Hi Starli! Danke für das ober-super-mega-gigantische Bild! Hab mich echt gefreut! Ich hab dir auch ne SEHR REALISTISCHE Katze gemalt :) HDGDL- 21:41, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi, ich bin's Vitani. Habe da ma ne Frage:Was hast du eingegeben um dein Avatar zu finden? (Vitani 18:08, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) Vitanifan Ok danke! Ich schreibe in zukunft da datum hin. Ist mir selber noch nie aufgefallen :/ 13:41, 31. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Starforce, ich will zwar nicht nerven, aber könntest du die Seite von Gefährliche Spuren Verändern? Es gibt das Buch jetzt auch als Taschenbuch/Broschietes Buch und ich kann die Seite natürlich nicht ändern. Benutzer: WarriorCatsLayton Weichpelz' Bearbeitungen Hallo Star, Daisy und mir sind Weichpelz' Bearbeittungen negativ aufgefallen, da sie immer rückgängig gemacht werden müssen. Ich habe diesen User darauf bereits eben angeschrieben, wollte dir aber noch mal Bescheid sagen. LG - 17:25, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Re: Leopardenstern Hallo, ja klar kannst mich gerne so nennen :) Ich fand es zwar auch nicht ganz inordung - sie hätte sich ja damit abfinden können, dass ich Leopardpaw vor ihr gemalt habe - hab aber trotzdem zugestimmt, weil ich mich hier in Sachen Community ziemlich zurückhalte und mir nicht irgendwelche Feinde machen will, da ich ich mitbekommen hab das diese Situation schon vorher mal da gewesen war. Zwingen würde ich das ganze auch nicht umbedingt nennen, da ich ja entscheiden durfte und ich eine 'Gegenleistung' bekommen hätte, aber okay :). Aber Danke für die Anmerkung und den Ratschlag, vielleicht stell ich mein Bild wieder auf sie CA- Seite, aber erstmal sehen was aus Korallenstern's Version wird :) Lg, Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 17:13, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Weichpelz Ich hab ne Frage 5 Tage Sperrung sind um. Weichpelz ist immer noch gesperrt. Wann wird das den Aufgehoben ?? Den sie ist mein BF und würde sie gern mal wieder hier sehen !! Also wie lange Sperrung den noch ?? Krähensee (Diskussion) 17:57, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sperrung Wieso wurde ihre Sperrung um 1 WOCHEN verlängert ?? Liebe Grüße Krähensee (Diskussion) 19:03, 1. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Narbengesicht Danke für die nette Begrüßung :) Möchte dich drauf hinweisen, dass meine kleine Änderung schon von Dämmerwald gemacht wurde, und sie von Sonnensturm rückgängig gemacht wurde, wieso auch immer. Denn, was da vorher stand, war nicht wirklich die deutsche Sprache ;P [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']] 20:50, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bilder Ja, alle außer die Neuen sollen abgelehnt werden :) Korallenstern (Diskussion) 13:43, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Diskussions Seite Bekomm ich irgendwan meine Diskussions Seite zurück ? Ich verspreche auch deine Verwarnungen und was du da sonst noch geschrieben hast nicht mehr zu löschen. Bitte bekomm ich sie zurück ? LG Weichpelz ehm ja... ... wie soll ich anfangen :| also Keks wollte was bearbeiten und hat dabei versehentlich einen ganzen abschnitt gelöscht.und da sie das buch noch nicht gelesen hat, in dem die informationen trinstehen, hat sie mich gebeten , das zu übernehmen.ich hab das jetzt auch gemacht,aber ich wollt bitten,dass da nochma jemand trüber schaut,weil ich verdammt müde bin und die tastatur spinnt und ich leicht fehler gemacht haben könnte. --> Brombeeralle (abschnitt Mondschein) GLG 00:35, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Star, ich wollte dich fragen,wie man öhm ich weiß nicht so genau,wie das heißt,aber kannst du mir sagen,wie man solche Teile auf eine Seite macht,wo ein Bild ist und steht z.b. Wo er lebt.Ich hoffe auf eine Antwort. LG Startip 15:03, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kieselflamme/Sig Ich möchte dich mal auf eine Sach hinweisen. Ein Benutzer namens Kieselflamme hat grad mal 32 Bearbeitungen und hat eine farige Siggi hier die Links hier der Benutzer: Kieselflamme da siehst du beim Profil sein Siggi. Damit du das Siggi bessern siehst hier: Benutzer:Kieselflamme/Sig Seh es dir mal an. Wollte dich nur drauf hinweisen. LG Krähensee Also... Ehm...ja heißt das wenn ein User seine Siggi selber macht, darf er es behalten ergal wie viele Bearbeitungen er hat ? LG Krähensee (Krähe) Danke Danke jetzt kann ich mir eine Farbige Siggi machen. Komm doch in den Chat ? LG Krähensee ..... Okay, danke. LG Krähe Also... Ich meinte das was so ähnlich wie eine Tabelle ist was immer auf den Seiten ist z.b. die Namen von einem Krieger.Hoffe du weißt was ish meine. LG Startip 12:05, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kann man das jetzt auch in anderen Wikis verwenden? LG Startip 14:23, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS:Dein Siggi ist cool ^^ Sprenkelchen sagt Dankeschönlein danke , dass du mir geholfen hast mit den bildern. DAAAAAANKE <33333333333 GLG 15:56, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild <333 Hi Star, Ich möchte dir ein Bild schenken ;) Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ Es heißt Schildplattpfote xD Liebe Grüße Startip 16:49, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Kannst du mir bitte ein Siggi machen?Ich möchte dass da Tip steht.Das T ist blau,das i gelb und das p wieder blau.Vorne würde ich gern Absol haben und hinten Zoroark.Kannst du die pkmns auch shiny machen?Ich hoffe es geht^^ Liebe Grüße Startip 16:03, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wie kann ich mein Siggi in anderen Wikis benutzen? LG 16:51, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Wollte mich nur noch mal für das wunderschöne Bild bedanken! Lg, Holly 11:52, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tja, ich kann nicht so gut damit umgehen xD Vieleicht leigt das an Paint, eher aber an mir, wie gesagt, ich kann nicht zeichnen xD Holly Hab noch ein paar Versuche ;) Bild + Langeeee nichts gehört <3 Hey Starli <3 Lange nichts gehört!Habe dich vermisst!Und hie eine (sehr (XD) ) realistische Katze.- 15:27, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild<3 Hallu Star :3 vieeeelen Dank XD Ich habe dir ein Bildchen gemalt : hoffentlich gefällt es dir . GLG 09:28, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :) du verdienst es, weil du mir immer hilfst und einem immer zuhörst und weil du ne ganz tolle chatfreundin bist und ich dich ganz doll mag :D GLG 11:38, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nervende und blöde Frage Blöde Frage aber könntest du vielleicht stat Absol Shiny Victini in meine Siggi machen? LG 19:32, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie bitte??!! Was hab ich da gehört?! du FREUST dich, dass ich aus dem Wiki geh und lästerst im Skype-Kanal über mich??? Echt, DU warst mal meine FREUNDIN und jetz bist du nur eine VERRÄTERIN!! Dein "ruhiges Gespräch" zwischen uns kannst du dir abschminken, klar?? und ich werd im Wiki bleiben, weil ichs mir nich von DIR versauen lasse Flocke Hilfe Bitte, Star, du musst mir helfen! ;( meine Eltern sind gerade nicht da und mein Bruder ist weit weg von mir, dass ist die perfekte Gelegenheit um in den Chat zu kommen! Aber ich trau mich nicht. Ich will meine Eltern nicht anlügen, nicht schon wieder, was soll ich tun? Alle vermissen mich, naja fast alle, oder? Bitte hilf mir! LG, deine Okey... Aber ich fühle mich nicht gut dabei, gar nicht gut... Mein Vater ist bis morgen weg und meine Mutter kommt erst spät abends wieder..LG, wie denn, ich kann keine sachen ausm chat speichern, die vor ner woche oder so warn o.O Deine Sailor Mars :D Hallo Star :) Ich hab die (äußerst hässliche) Sailor Mars fertig^^ LG - Nebelschleier (Diskussion) 09:31, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) dooooch das hast du verdient *knuddel* und ich hab auf deiner seite gelesen, das du sailor moon-fan bist ;) LG Nebelschleier (Diskussion) 16:18, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Profil/Freunde hallu star, wollt dir nur sagn, dass ich auf deinem profil 2 mal bei freunden stehe ^^ GLG 07:32, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Aburrido xD Hey Star! Mir war (mal wieder langweilig (Spanisch: aburrido xD) und da hab ich ein Bildchen für dich gemalt, ist besser als das letzte und ich hoffe es gefällt dir, Holly Siggi Hallo Star, Es ist schade,dass man keine Anis mehr in seine Siggi tuen darf ;( Könntest du mir vieleicht Bilder in meine Siggi machen,so wie du sie hast?Nur das ich sie dir gebe?Das wär sehr nett :3 Und könntest du bitte noch in meine Siggi stat "Stars in the Night" "Der Weg ist das Ziel" schreiben? GLG 18:06, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ~ich gehe hier weg? ~ Hallo Star :'( Ich wollte dir sagen das ich weg gehe und zwar für immer.Tut mir leid das ich dich damals so äh... genervt habe du weißt schon was.Und alles tut mir leid du wars und bist einfach die? geilste Freundin die ich je hatte.'''Ich hoffe das ich mal durch Naseli was von dir höre und tschüss für immer.14:01, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich<3333 Ich habe ein Bild für dich. Ich nenn es Nachtschweif :/ Das Bild sieht doof aus. LG Weichpelz ''Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !'' 19:01, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na gut.Habt mich überredet.Ich werde (versuchen) hier zu bleiben :) 13:14, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Freunde Sprenkel Ich habe mir dein Profil angesehen und mir ist aufgefallen das Sprenkel bei dir 2x steht :D Magst du sie so sehr das du sie zwei mal schreibst :) LG Weichpelz ''Was man tut bestimmt das Leben !'' 23:18, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) GIMP Hi Star, Ich wollte dich mal was fragen,und zwar wie macht man Shading auf die Bilder bei GIMP und ich weiß irgendwie auch nicht so genau wie man die Farbe macht. Kannst du es mir bitte sagen? GLG 09:58, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Star, könnte ich das Bild nochmal einstellen nur größer? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:41, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Und als Hauskätzchen gibt es Frostkralle auch noch nicht Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:46, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Und würde 150% Vergrößerung reichen? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:49, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Aber Frostkralle steht bei den benötigten CA. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 14:51, 19. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Star, Ab dem 26.Dezember ca.15h bin ich nicht mehr vom CA ausgeschlossen,oder? Welche Vergrößerung brauche ich für ein Bild? Merry Christmas Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:11, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Man kann ja auf % vergrößern und verkleinern.Und ich vergrößere das Bild immer wenn ich gerade male.Und könnte ich eigentlich zum Beispiel ein Bild von Buchenstern Morgen posten? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 17:37, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bunte Mieze :D xDDD Bunte-Mieze-Zeit xDD :D 14:38, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! :3 Liebe Star, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und vieeele, schöne Geschenke! GLG deine 12:55, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *o* Frohe Weihnachten! Frohe Weihnachten Star! Und alles Gute :) LG Weichpelz ''Nothing should you butt alive :)' 22:23, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Happy Christmas, Starforce!!! Hi Star, Ich möchte dir schöne Weihnachten wünschen ;) ich hab dir ein Bild von Sternenkraft gemalt sry sieht blöd aus ich kann nicht so gut malen :( Naja hoffentlich gefällt es dir trotzdem ;) GLG 13:36, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Diamantenpelz Hi Star, Kann man irgendeine Augenfarbe nehmen wenn es nicht angegeben ist,welche Augenfarbe er/sie hat? z.B. Bei einem grauem Kater grüne Augen. Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 18:25, 28. Dez. 2012 Dürfte ich dir vielleicht mal ein Bild malen :) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 12:48, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Und wo müsste ich es dann hinzufügen? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 12:49, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Dann mach ich mich an die Arbeit :) und ist es egal welche Ver-größerung/kleinerung ich neheme? (wenn ich es auf deiner Diski poste) Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 13:09, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Welche Vorlage soll ich nehem,wenn ich einen Ältesten ausmalen will? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 09:55, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Und welche bei Jungen,2.Anführern und Anführern? Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 10:04, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC)